The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus having an insertable and removable shutter mechanism.
An imaging apparatus having an insertable and removable shutter mechanism and a driving unit driving this mechanism is available as a camera utilizing, for example, a silver film and an imaging element (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-266210). In an apparatus that captures, for example, video images in use of an imaging element such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imager, a mechanical shutter, a filter, or the like detachable to and from an imaging optical system is used.